


Pretense

by voxmyriad



Series: Ficlette Roulette [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Pretense, Spy vs Spy</p><p>Originally on <a href="http://tmblr.co/Z8MTfx1VqlysP">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pretense, Spy vs Spy
> 
> Originally on [Tumblr](http://tmblr.co/Z8MTfx1VqlysP)

He had tried, it seemed, everything in his extensive repertoire: hinting at the subject, dropping double-entendres like so many scattered marbles; ignoring her while wearing the cologne she had mentioned liking; leaving her small but thoughtful gifts with no names attached. When they came face to face during “office hours” as she rather charmingly put it, he killed her quickly each time he got the upper hand.

She did not always return the favor. He did not know what it was she _wanted,_ and in desperation he invented excuses to speak to her, hoping to tease it out through wordplay, conversational gambits, an offhand slip of the tongue, _anything._

It was during one of these accidentally-on-purpose meetings, when he was speaking somewhat aimlessly about the cleverness of her slipping through his team’s defenses that he was cut off by a sigh, weary and wholly unexpected from the cool, collected Spy. “I am going to lose my mind. Of course it is not in your nature to be upfront, it is certainly not in mine, but _per favore, caro,_ can we not cancel out one another’s natures and drop this pretense for five minutes?”

It took longer than Spy felt it should have taken him to readjust his thinking. Another whole minute of half-forming sentences and dismissing them. To his mild surprise, Sofia waited.

"You once said you had been through Paris only on business. When all of this is behind us," he said at last, slowly, placing each word down like a chess piece in a match against a grandmaster, "I want to show you Paris the way it ought to be seen."

"I would like to see it that way," she said, quiet and more sincere than he had believed she could be. "And in the meantime?"

In the meantime indeed. It would be ill-advised to begin an affair, difficult to continue it. “Kill me quickly,” he said, resigned.

She left a faint lipstick print behind, half against the fabric of his mask, half against his skin, when she kissed his cheek and shimmered into nothing.


End file.
